Happy Birthday Luigi
by cary16
Summary: It's one week before Luigi's big birthday party, and now that he and Daisy are dating, what could possibly go wrong? My first fanfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was another bright, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and nearly one month had passed since the famous Mushroom Kingdom Ball, where Princess Daisy and Luigi had finally revealed their feelings to one another.

Princess Peach and the red clad plumber, Mario, were sitting on Mario's porch steps admiring the sunset. Peach was cuddled next to Mario, looking through a photo album from when they were all babies (Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy). The princess smiled and thought nothing could make this moment more enjoyable.

Mario was also pretty happy; but not only for sharing this moment with Peach, but because Luigi's birthday was coming up. In only one week, they would be celebrating it at none other place than Peach's castle.

Our similarly dressed to Mario green clad plumber, Luigi, was sitting in a maple tree a few feet away from Mario and Peach. He was smiling, and for good reason; tomorrow he would be seeing his true love: the tomboy Princess Daisy. He had been in love with her ever since he met her, and until the Ball, he knew for sure that Daisy loved him back.

Luigi was writing his guest list (as requested by his good friend, Peach), and was just about to finish. He wrote down one last name, smiled in comfort, and read over the list:

"GUEST LIST"

*Daisy

*Mario

*Peach

*Yoshi

*Mom (Louise)

*Dad (Marco)

*Toad

*Rosalina (&amp; Luma)

*Toadsworth

*DK

*Diddy Kong

~If anyone wants to bring a date/couple, let them in too.~

He smiled once more, got up, and headed over to hand it to Peach. The princess warmly welcomed Luigi and read it over herself in silence. Mario glanced at it, chuckled, and commented: "I knew Daisy would be at the top." Peach giggled and Luigi blushed slightly. "It's okay Luigi," Peach said, "but I am curious about one thing." Luigi looked at her and asked: "Ok. What is it?" "When is Daisy getting here?" Peach asked. Luigi was surprised she didn't know yet, but he told her anyways: "Tomorrow, at noon." Peach and Mario were startled. They didn't expect Daisy so early. Mario told his bro: "So, I imagine we'll be picking her up, right?" Luigi knew that by 'we', he meant him, Peach and himself, Mario.

Peach giggled and Luigi answered happily: "Of course. She said to wait for her at the train station." "That sounds nice Luigi. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you. You can borrow some of my daisies," Peach said. Luigi looked pleased and said: "Thanks Peach." Then he quickly ran off to get started on his 'project.'

Mario glanced confusingly at Peach and asked: "Daisies? What for?" Peach smiled and nodded towards Luigi. He was sitting in the grass braiding a bunch of flowers in what appeared t be taking the form of a diadem. "Oh, I get it. It's for Daisy, isn't it?" Peach said: "Mmm-hmm. Those two are crazy about each other."

The red plumber held her hand and said soothingly: "Just like you and me." Peach blushed slightly and they shared a kiss. Meanwhile, Luigi thought to himself: 'Tomorrow at noon, I'll be the happiest guy on Earth.' And he was. He smiled mischievously to himself as he realized that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 8:00 o'clock P.M. in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Luigi, Mario and Peach were getting ready to play Twister. They had decided to have some fun because nobody was tired and, the later they went to sleep, the shorter the wait would be for Daisy to arrive the following day.

However, in another kingdom we like to refer as Sarasaland, Princess Daisy was playing Wii in her bedroom. She had just finished dinner and felt like playing. Plus, she wanted to pack by herself, when her mother and father were already asleep; they had spent the entire hour they had dinner arguing with their daughter and themselves.

King Richard (Daisy's father) was still mad and annoyed about Daisy dating a plumber. He thought that a beautiful princess should be with a prince, and he couldn't understand their relationship. Queen Lillian, however, thought the contrary. She was marveled that her only daughter had found a gentleman who loved her for who she was, and she wanted to make her husband understand that; but no matter how hard she tried, Richard wouldn't listen.

After an hour or so of playing Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Games, Daisy decided it was time for a break. She turned off the Wii, sat down in her bed and drank lots of water. When she finished one whole bottle, she wanted to get some more, but she was startled to hear her parents screaming. So, wondering what was going on, Daisy as quietly as possible, got out of her room and left the door ajar. Then she tip-toed all the way to the living room and stopped behind the wall that separated the living room from the family room; the princess paused and listened.

"Why would she want to date a plumber, Lillian?! Why? Explain that!" Lillian sighed and once again tried explaining it to Richard: "She loves him and that Luigi guy treats her like a lady and he loves her for he she is. Remember when you met me. Just remember, please." Richard seemed annoyed, but he closed his eyes and remembered. He was having lunch with Marco and George at the Old Mushroom Buffet; the waitress that took their order was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Reddish-brown hair, perfect skin, radiant smile…

Richard couldn't help but smile widely. Lillian felt warm inside and her heart leaped with hope. "You see? I wasn't a princess, and yet you fell in love with me…" Richard instantly snapped right out of his memory and shouted once more: "But this is different! He's a second-rate plumber! A complete wuss and crybaby! My daughter just doesn't understand that…"

That was too much for Daisy. Her father had crossed a line, and she felt hurt and humiliated. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she made her way to her room. Her father didn't understand that all the guys she had ever met always wrote her off for her personality and tomboyish attitude. Daisy realized that, the more her father neglected her love for Luigi, the more love she felt for him. The princess grabbed her two orange suitcases and started packing. At first, she just threw stuff inside, but as the minutes passed by, she began to feel calmer and more relaxed.

20 minutes later, she yawned as her last suitcase was zipped up and shoved in the corner of her bedroom. She checked her travel bag one more time before going to bed. When she was finished, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long trip to the Mushroom Kingdom, and she wanted to be worry-free and relaxed. But, just then, she heard her mom open the door. Lillian kissed her forehead and whispered: "Good night, sweetie." Then she walked out and shut the door behind her. Our princess drifted off to sleep for good with a smile on her face, thinking about Luigi.

Back in Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi were going to spend the night there, and everybody was in bed. Luigi was thinking about Daisy, and he was excited for tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would be with Daisy, and nothing else would matter.


End file.
